


Straight People Are Just Something Adults Make Up

by Malaayna



Series: Queer Bremin 4 ftw! [1]
Category: Nowhere Boys (TV)
Genre: Aussie Slang, Australian Slang, Cause they wouldn't be aussies if they didn't swear, F/F, F/M, Fuckloads of swearing, Jake discovering hinself, M/M, Oneshot, Queer Themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-02
Updated: 2017-05-02
Packaged: 2018-10-26 18:30:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10792308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Malaayna/pseuds/Malaayna
Summary: The 4 boys have been sent to the alternate universeWhat happens when Jake starts questioning his sexuality?





	Straight People Are Just Something Adults Make Up

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, this is set in season 1 when the 4 boys are still living in the shack.  
> I don't remember what month the excursion was (I think it was October?) But I'm making it April/May cause I need the nights to be cold. So fuck it it's autumn lol  
> I couldn't be arsed to have everything completely canon compliant, so I'm just not gunna mention what they do during the day
> 
> Unbetaed but I did edit myself

**JAKE POV**

It's fuckin' cold. I know this 'cause I'm shivering like crazy. Fuckin' cold.  Why did this have to happen in Autumn? When I find out who did this I'm gunna kill them. It's only been a few days but I am so over it all. No one remembers us, my mum is married to fucking Bates, and I haven't had my Concerta since the morning of the excursion. And just to top it all off it just  _had_ to be cold!

Fuck. My. Life!

 

**ANDY POV**

He's shivering again. I don't think he realises I'm still awake. He's scowling again too. It makes his face do that cute little pouty thing. Bottom lip pushed put like an angry toddler.

Felix and Sam are wrapped around each other again. Felix gets cold too, but at least he isn't so  _straight_ to refuse sharing body heat. I did offer Jake, but that was only the first night. Maybe he'll accept now. I'll just go and.....nevermind, he's already fallen asleep. Oh hell, I'll just make sure I wake up first. 

**~next morning~**

**JAKE POV**

When I woke up this morning I was actually warm. Like, properly, comfortably warm. It was fuckin' weird. Sam and Felix are still asleep. They're wrapped around each other like vines. Or, at least I think they're still asleep. I think I'm gunna go outside anyway, just in case. 

**ANDY POV**

I did wake up first. Luckily I decided to go outside to pee straight away, cause just as I got to the door I heard Felix do this weird high pitched groan.

And what did I see when i looked over at him?

Sam curled around Felix's back, mouthing down his neck.

Took them long enough. Sam's been making sheep's eyes at Felix for months.

Jake, Sam and Felix are coming out to the firepit now. Christ Sam, the least you could do is wipe that grin off your face. 

I don't think Jake realises what they were doing a metre away from him.

"So what's for brekkie?" Jake walks, sitting next to me.

"Would you believe blueberry pancakes?" I tease.

"You made pancakes!!" Sam exclaims, hopping up and down like an excited puppy.

Felix rolls his eyes and smacks Sam in the back of the head.

**~next morning~**

**ANDY  POV**

I don't know what Jake's dreaming about, but he has the goofiest grin on his face.

'Though that might have something to do with the fact Felix is attached to his back like a limpet, mauling his neck.

Ooh he's waking up now.

This could get interesting. 

**JAKE POV**

Hmmmm....that feels  _nice_... hang on. Why am I not in my bed? Where am I??

Oh the shack....wait, what's on my???

I reach back behind me.

And that's hair I'm touching. Black hair. Arms are too long to be Andy, so it has to be Felix. I guess I better wake him up. This does feel good tho...

Jesus Christ Jake! Get a hold of yourself!

I try to elbow him in the ribs but he just clings to me tighter, and, wow!

That hand is dangerously close to my dick.

If I could just...."unnnnnggghhhh."

**ANDY POV**

What started out as extremely funny has quickly turned to almost pornographic. 

Felix has somehow gotten one hand down around Jake's navel, and his other is getting dangerously close to his throat. All the while he's practically devouring Jake's neck and shoulder.

When he bit down on Jake's shouder, Jake made a sound that would have put a porn star to shame.

It was then I realised that Felix was still asleep. He probably thought he was kissing Sam's neck.

As much as I was enjoying the show, I remember the lectures my sister used to give me. Regularly. Felix can't technically consent when he's asleep. Better go separate them.

As I got up, Sam snorted himself awake. I froze as he looked around drowsily. When he saw Felix he did a little half smile and grabbed Felix by the back of his shirt.

Felix let go surprisingly fast considering how tightly he had been clinging to Jake.  He then rolled over and clung to Sam. The two fell back asleep as if nothing had happened.

Jake's blushing so hard he looks like a tomato.

**JAKE POV**

Okay, Felix has finally let me go. I look over my shoulder. Ah that's why. He's sprawled over Sam again. I turn back over and see Andy standing by the door.

He beckons me over with a wave and walks outside. I get up as quietly as humanly possible. Not that I really have to. Sam and Felix are dead to the world. 

I have to adjust my jeans. I mean, who wouldn't crack a fat with someone licking and sucking their neck like that.

I just hope Andy doesn't notice.

**ANDY POV**

Holy crap! I figured he was enjoying the attention to his neck, but damn....... That isn't even a half chub! His jeans are gunna fuckin' break! Maybe what they say about tall guys is true...?

Fuck. Focus Andy! He's coming over. Stop thinking about his dick! God!

I sit down on one of the logs around the fire pit, Jake sits beside me.

He's still beetroot red. It's kinda cute actually.

**JAKE POV**

Fuck my face feels so hot. I wonder how much he saw? Was he there the whole time? Fuck.

You'd think this awkward silence would be a major boner killer. But apparently because Andy keeps glancing down at my lap, my dick thinks it's time to go! 

We're supposed to be straight fuck-wit!!

Andy finally clears his throat, "You know, he's done something similar to me," he says.

"Really?" I ask. God, how many people has Felix sleep-mauled? I wonder if he's done the same to Sam. 

"Yeah," Andy replies, "but, like, he's asleep. And he doesn't seem to remember anything about it." He rolls his eyes and lifts his shoulders, "I mean, except that he has awesome dreams I guess."

**ANDY POV**

Jake huffs out a laugh, "Lucky buggar."

I snort and agree.

The conversation seems to stall.

"So your neck is pretty sensitive, isn't it?" I ask, grinning a cheshire grin.

Jake smirks, "Shut-up," he says and shoves my shoulder.

**~early next morning~**

**JAKE POV**

The first thing I noticed when I woke up was that I was sucking on something. The only thing my sleep addled brain could decide was it was slightly salty and tasted pretty great. I decided to do a few extra test licks to try to work out what it was. Unfortunately I was still partly asleep and couldn't work out what it was. Just that it tasted great.

The second thing I noticed was that I was hard. And I mean, like, painfully hard. Like, it would only take a handfull of strokes to cum.

The third thing I noticed was that there was something kinda heavy lying on top of me. Not crushingly heavy. Just kinda heavy.

So I opened my eyes, but it was still dark. I couldn't see anything. So I went to move my hands.

Which brings me to now, wide awake, with my hands on the arsecheeks of the person lying on top of me, freaking the fuck out!

"Sto' fre'k'n ou'," a voice whispers in my ear. Andy's voice. He sounds like he's still asleep.

"How did you know I was freaking out?" I hiss back, moving my hands to my sides.

"I c'n feel y'r heartbeat," he answers, rubbing his face against my neck.

Boy thats really not helping bring down my stiffie.

"Jus' go back t'sleep," he says against my skin.

"Why aren't you freaking out about this?" I ask, trying to will my dick down. 

"'Cause't feels good," he purrs and shifts and, oh God. That's his dick catching on my navel. Fuck.

"An' you smell nice," he's smiling, I can hear him smiling as he says this, breathing in my ear.

I suppress a shudder. I'm on the verge of cumming.

Shit. I'm supposed to be fucking straight!

I feel him shift a few more times, rubbing his dick against my gut, his thigh dragging across my groin.

He moans in my ear, a little cut-off, breathy moan, and fuck, I'm cumming. My arms are back around him, holding him tight as he shudders and stills. I can feel myself falling asleep. I'll deal with this in the morning.

**~next morning~**

**ANDY POV**

I wake up first, like I always do. 

It's pre-dawn when I extricate myself from Jake's arms. As I stand I feel my jocks unstick painfully from my dick. I'll have to go down to the river and wash them.

**JAKE POV**

I wake up alone. Which wouldn't be so strange if I didn't distinctly remember last night. Did I just dream it? But it seemed so realistic. Could I have really imagined it all? The breathy moan? The taste of his skin?

Oh fuck.

Guys aren't meant to get boners thinking about their mates' skin.

I open my eyes. I'm the last one to wake up. That's weird. It's usually Sam or Felix that's last up. I need a piss.

It's cold when I go out the door. I wrap my jumper tighter around myself as I go around the corner to the back of the shack.

Huh. 

Well that isn't what I expected to fuckin' see.

Felix is sitting on the ground, leaning against the shack, with his legs crossed.

That in itself isn't so weird. 

The fact that Sam is sitting in his lap, though, yeah that's kinda unexpected. 

Sam has his legs around Felix's hips, his hands tight in Felix's hair.

Whereas Felix has one hand down the back of Sam's pants, the other up the back of his shirt.

And they're pashing like their lives depend on it.

They don't notice me as my eyes widen and I turn tail and practicaly run to the front of the shack.

Not. What. I. Expected. To. See.

**ANDY POV**

I'm coming out from behind a tree when I see him. He looks shellshocked. I zip my fly up as he slides down the wall to sit with his elbows on his knees.

"You saw 'em too, aye?" I say, Jake's eyes snap up to my face. He's bright red. He blinks.

"Yeah," he clears his throat, "wow, um, yeah, ah..." He doesn't seem to know what to say.

I sit down next to him, "I went around there nearly half an hour ago. They still clothed?" I joke, trying to snap him out of his shock. He looks down at me.

"Ah yeah, I think so," he shrugs his shoulders, "I honestly didn't stick around long enough to tell," he huffs out a little laugh.

I snort, "Yeah, same. Who'd'a thought those two aye?"

"Yeah," he looks up, picking up a piece of bark, "What about Mia?"

**JAKE POV**

Andy looks at his hands, contemplating, "I think they were on the rocks anyway?" It's a statement, but he's said it like question. 

"Still never picked him as gay though," I answer, "like, he's always looking at girls." I mean, Felix? Yeah, maybe. But Sam? Nah.

Andy rolls his eyes, "Yeah but he's always checking out guys too," he says matter-of-fact.

"Really?" I ask. Why haven't I noticed it before?

"Yeah, like  _always_ ," Andy says grinning, "if anything he's bi."

"He's what?" I ask. He's doing that nerd thing again. Where he says something and just expects everyone to know what he's on about.

"Bi, ya know, bisexual," Andy says, "likes two genders....or maybe hes Pan?"

Okay he's officially lost me. 

"You're doing that," I gesture with my hands, extrapolating, " _nerd_ thing again." I tell him with a grin on my face.

Andy shoves his shoulder against mine, "Shut-up," he's smirking, "Are you really  _THAT_ straight?"

What the fuck? "What's that supposed to mean?" I say defensively. Does he know? Fuck.  I'm supposed to be straight. What if I get kicked off the team? Fuck what would Mum think? What's he trying to insinuate?

Andy rolls his eyes at me, "Um, that you're  _so_ painfully heterosexual that you know absolutely nothing about anything queer." He says condescending.

I cross my arms over my chest.

I do NOT pout! ( **A/N he totally does** )

"Just cause I don't know all the names doesn't mean I don't know anything.

Andy's eyes widen comically. He raises his hands like he's calming a wild animal.

"Okay, sorry," he bumps against my shoulder again, "do you want a full tutorial or....?" He smirks up at me.

I roll my eyes and smile down at him. He probably didn't  even realise he'd offended me.

"Just the basic dotpoints'll do thanks," I smirk. 

Andy snorts, "Okay, so, straight means you like the 'opposite' gender, yeah?" he actually uses finger quotes. What a nerd.

"Well obviously," I say, "and gay is when you like the same. I'm not completely stupid." I roll my eyes.

"I never said you were," he retorts, "okay. Bisexual means you like 2 or more genders, generally the same as yours and the 'opposite'," the nerd used finger quotes again. 

"Pansexual means you can like any gender. I like to think of it as always being happy no matter what you find in someone's pants." He grins up at me

I snort.  He's not the naive kid I thought he was.

"And then there's asexuality," he continues, "where you don't feel any sexual attraction at all."

"That's possible?" I ask, incredulous. I had no idea there was so many options.

Andy huffs out a laugh, "yeah, I mean, Viv, my sister, is pretty adamant about the fact she doesn't understand everyone's obsession with sex."

He gets a wistful look on his face. He must be thinking about his sister.

"So that's everything?" I ask, snapping him out of his thoughts. If he thinks about his family too long he gets sad. I 'spose we all do.

"Well that's the basics of sexuality," he says, "I'll cover the rest of it, plus romantic atttaction and the gender spectrum in our next lesson." He looks up at me, wearing a shit-eating grin.

I shove his shoulder gently. "So which one are you?" I ask without thinking. Shit. "Um, I mean, um, that is if, ah, I'm allowed to ask?"

I didn't even know my voice could still get that high.

"Oh I'm Pan," Andy says, nonchalant. He said it so easily. Like he was talking about the weather or something.

"Really?" I ask, "how'd you know?"

"I dunno, I just do," he begins, "like, it really doesn't bother me, I guess. The other person's gender, that is. Like, I've had crushes on guys and girls. And one or two on nonbinary people too."

He seems so comfortable with himself. I wonder what that's like. 

"But how d'ya know you like guys if you've never kissed one?" Am I asking him that or myself? I really need to shut up. 

"Who says I haven't?" He retorts defensively. 

"What!?" My head whips down to look at him, "Reallt? Who?"

Oh my God Jake! Shut up!!

"A guy at a maths camp I went to..." he says cautiously, "Why?" He peers up at me, challenge in his eyes.

I bring my hand up and scratch the back of my head, "Just wondering. "

Before I can stoo myself I ask, "What was it like?"

Fucking hell. Someone just gag me already. 

"What?" He asks, confused, "I....huh?" He seems to gather his thoughts, "which are you Jake?"

"What?" I ask, feigning confusion. I cannot have this conversation right now. Not with him.

"Straight? Gay? Bi? Pan? Ace?" He lists off on his fingers, "which are you?"

"Straight!" I answer with too much force.

Fuck.  Yeah, that isn't suss or nothing.

"Really?" Andy asks doubtfully.

"I dunno, Iiiiiii," I stammer, "I gotta be don't I? I mean, I'm on the footy team and, and, and..." Fuck. Where am I going with this?

Andy interrupts me, "Jake, you don't  'have-to' be anything," again with the finger quotes. "You can be whatever you wanna be."

His gentle smile makes his whole face light up.

"Really?" I ask.

Hell, if Andy can do it, why can't I? Maybe it really is that easy?

"Yeah, of course," he places his hand on my arm, as I smile down at him.

It's at this moment Felix and Sam decide to come back around the front of the shack.

We all pause. 

Felix looks like a roo in the headlights. A very disheveled roo. Who even knew hair that long could stick straight up?

He at least has the courtesy to look embarrassed.

Sam on the other hand is looking very pleased with himself. 

He looks just as disheveled as Felix, with his hat on sideways, shirt rucked up, jeans still undone, and a dazed grin on his lips.

"There's a perfectly reasonable explanation to all this..." Felix begins.

"Yeah," Sam interrupts, "Felix is a fucking awesome kisser!" He finishes with a giant grin and a double thumbs-up.

We all react to this statement differently. 

Felix just drops his head into his hands and groans.

Andy starts laughing so hard I'm afraid he's gunna hyperventilate. 

I peg the piece of bark I've been fiddling with at Sam. 

And Sam just beams and wraps an arm around Felix's waist.

**~cut to that night~**

**ANDY POV**

Oh. My. God.

I'm gunna throttle him.

"What if magic is just science that scientists don't know about yet?" Felix retorts, gesturing towards the fire, like he's throwing his idea there. Where it belongs. 

"Don't you think science would have discovered it by now?" I answer, "It can't have been hidden  _that_ well."

He throws his arms up, "Do the words 'Medieval Witch Trials' mean nothing to you??" He asks incredulous, "It's amazing what the fear of death can do!"

**JAKE POV**

"Just listen to those nerds," I say to Sam, grinning.

"I know right?" He laughs, picking up another branch.

I pick up a few more sticks.

"So," I begin, "You and Felix aye?"

Sam grins, "Yeah. Cool right?"

He looks so happy.

I scoff, "What about Mia?"

It's as if he's forgotten her completely.

"What about her?" He asks, sounding puzzled. 

Fucking goldfish. I swear to God. 

"Aren't you dating her?" I ask slowly. 

"Well yeah," Sam replies, "I mean, sort'a?" He says confused. 

It's like talking to a fucking brick wall.

"Well isn't cheating on your girlfriend generally considered a bad thing?" I spell it out like I'm talking to a child.

"What!?" He starts, "No. You?? Uh...." he starts laughing.

Now I'm the confused one. 

Has he fucking lost it?

"Dude she's a lezzo!!" He says thru his snorts of laughter.

"Then why are you dating?!" I demand.

Is anyone I know actually fucking straight??

Sam looks at me like I've turned green, "Cause she's my best friend," he says slowly, "And if her parents knew she'd be in serious shit. You've met them."

"Really?" I ask, but then I think back to the last time I'd seen her parents. Okay yeah they're pretty fuckin' full on.

I wince, "okay yeah. Man that fuckin' sucks."

"Yeah," he replies, "she's still fun to kiss though. "

He gets a devious lookon his face, "but she likes Viv. Her and Ellen are trying to get her to go out with them. "

I just blink at him. What am I supposed to do with that information?

"Huh, well, um, good luck to them."

Didn't Andy say she didn't like sex? ( **A/N- he still hasn't learnt about romantic attraction. Cut him some slack** )

I pick up a last couple of branches, "So what are you?"

Holy fuck what is wrong with me?? 

"Like, um, I mean, um, ah fuck, that didn't come out right." I try to explain, cringing. 

Sam just laughs as he readjusts his armfull of wood. "Aromantic bisexual," he says.

I'm pretty sure I have a dumbstruck look on my face, cause he laughs a little again and clarifies, "It means I don't feel any romantic feelings and that. Though I generally just say I'm queer. People at least nod and pretend to know what I'm on about," he snorts and nudges my shoulder, "what about you?"

I still can't believe I didn't know all this about him before now. 

"Um," I begin, "I'm, um, ah," I breathe out, "to be completely honest? I'm not sure?" I say it like a question, "like, before we got sent here I was absolutely sure I was straight. Now though. Now I'm not so sure." I look back at him. 

What if he hates me now? Or thinks I'm just making shit up?

"That's alright dude," he beams at me, "ya know, before Mia came out to me I thought everyone thought guys and girls were hot."

I snort, "Of course you did," I shake my head at him.

That is just so typically Sam. 

"And apparently," he continues as we put our branches down on the wood pile, "apparently romantic attraction isn't the same thing as just wanting to make out with someone you're friends with."

He wipes his hands on his jeans as we walk over to the fire.

I shove his shoulder as we smirk at each other.

**ANDY POV**

Sam sits next to Felix, draping his arm over the goth's shoulder.

Jake comes to the other side of the fire and sits beside me, smiling broadly. 

It's a good look for him.

"What has you smirking like that?" I ask, nudging his shoulder with mine.

"Sam was just furthering my education," he says, looking down at me.

I smirk. Sometimes people just make this so easy.

"Oh, really?" I ask, innuendo dripping off my tongue.

"Oh! Shut up!" He exclaims, shoving me off the log, "Not like that you grot!"

I laugh as I sit back beside him and gesture for him to elaborate. 

He schools his features and lifts his left hand, thumb raised.

"Apparently, Mia is a lesbian," he touches his thumb with his right forefinger, "Is dating Ellen," points to forefinger, "Has a crush on Viv," middle finger, "And is only dating Sam to keep her parents off her arse," ring finger.

I'm struggling to control my giggling.

"Also," he continues, "Sam is an," he looks up like he's trying to remember something, pointing at his pinkie, "an aromantic bisexual."

He puts his hands down and looks at me.

"I'm starting to think the only straight person I know is Trent. " he states.

I lose it then, and absolutely piss myself laughing. 

I get control of my laughter long enough to choke out, "um, actually.." and then start laughing again.

"Really?" Jakes asks, incredulous. 

He shakes his head, grinning, "how do you..?" He begins.

I've finally stop laughing.

"He was caught making out with one of Sam's brothers behind D Block," I reply, waiting to gauge his reaction.

"Really?" He asks, "Christ. Who...?" He starts.

"Mike," I interrupt, "which is pro'ly why you haven't heard about it," I muse.

Jake nods, "True," he pauses for a moment, "I'm starting to wonder whether straight people are just something that adults make up," he says looking down at me with a shit-eating grin.

I snort. Like, proper pig-snort.

"Hey dudes!" Sam yells from the shack, "how many pieces of toast do youse want?"

**~cut to later that night~**

**ANDY POV**

Jake's wrapped so tight in his sleeping bag it's like a second skin.  He's shivering so hard I can feel his hip shaking against my head.

Felix is curled aroundSam like a koala joey, Sam snoring happily. 

At least they have the sense to keep themselves warm.

I don't think he's gunna fall asleep any time soon.

Even I'm cold.

Ah fuck it!

"Hey Jake," I whisper as I turn to face him.

"Yyyyyyyeah ddddduddde?" He replies, teeth chattering.

"You cold?" I ask, already knowing the answer.

"A llllllllitttle," he replies, teeth still hammering away.

**JAKE POV**

Andy rolls onto his stomach and army crawls up to me, dragging his sleeping bag with him.

"What are you doing?" I ask, incredulous.  He's gunna wake Sam and Felix up.

"You're cold," he states, matter-of-factly, as he looks at my face, "Dude your lips are blue! I'm gunna warm you up."

He opens up my sleeping bag and throws the top of it off me. "Move over," he tells me.

I'm so startled by all this I do what I'm told.

He scoots over next to me and puts his sleeping bag over both of us.

"I'm fine," I say, not sulking ( **A/N- he's totally sulking** )

"You're not!" He whisper-shouts, "Are you seriously going to freeze to death cause you're scared of cuddling another guy?"

"I'm not scared," I state. ( **A/N- pouting** )

"Good, great," he says sarcastically, rolling his eyes, "so how are we gunna do this? You wanna be the big or small spoon?" He pauses.

"Or do you want me to lie on top of you again?" He asks, grinning.

"That really happened?!" I hiss, surprised, "I thought I'd dreamt that!"

Shit. That means I really was sucking on his neck. And I really rubbed one off on his thigh. Shit. Fuck.

"Oh you dream about me, do you?" He teases, fluttering his eyelashes.

Is he flirting with me??

I feel my face heat up. Hey, at least I'm not cold anymore.

"Um, no, um, I, ah...ah fuck." I go to turn away from him.

He probably thinks I'm a fucking idiot.

Andy's hand on my shoulder stops me. He shuffles closer. We're only a handswidth apart.

Fuck.

"Hey," he says gently, "It's okay," he smiles at me. And puts his hand on my cheek. Oh God. 

Think straight thoughts. 

"You know," he glances down shyly, "It's actually kinda flattering."

Why is he doing this? I'm the last person he shouldbe wanting to kiss. And yet he keeps glancing at my lips.

"What are you doing?" I ask sounding scared, "I was horrible to you back home."

I try to get away again but he's stronger than he looks.

"How can you even stand to be near me?" I ask. I can't even be bothered to be embarrassed by how small I sound.

"You're not being horrible now," he says sweetly, moving even closer now. His chest is pressed against mine.

"Look," he begins, looking into my eyes, "yes you were kinda shitty before. But you've proven to be a really sweet guy."

He looks down blushing.

"And I'd be lying if I said I didn't find you attractive," he mumbles.

Shit.

Fuck.

He thinks I'm hot? But he's gorgeous!

Wait what?!

Fuck, um, I should, um.....ah....

Oh Fuck It ALL!!!

I surge forward, trying to capture his lips with mine.

I miscalculate. Ow. Smashing noses together fucking hurts.

Andy looks like a stunned mullet.

Did I read all this wrong? 

"Ah shit. Fuck.  Um, sorry, I ah, I really shouldn't have..." I begin, pulling away from him like a dog with its tail between its legs.

"Shut Up!" He snaps, "yes you fucking ahould have!"

Before I can think to work out what he means he's kissing me.

Oh fuck. If this isn't half amazing. 

I kiss back with everything I have.

I don't want to stop kissing him, but if I don't breathe soon I'll pass out.

"You know we don't have to do anything you don't wanna do," Andy says breathlessly before leaning to kiss down my neck.

Oh fuck. "Nnnnnnnng. Ah yeah I know. Same goes....ahnmmm...for you, yeah?" I reply, my hand moving up to thread my fingers through his hair.

Andy moves back from where he was sucking a mark on my neck, and looks me in the eye.

"Ya know," he says, fingertips tracing up and down my arm, "we should probably talk about all this." He gestures to both of us.

"Yeah, totally," I answer, distracted by his lips.

I lean forward to recapture them, moaning into his mouth as he bites my bottom lip.

I wrap my arms around him and pull him on top of me, one hand on his shoulderblades, the other just above his arse.

His fingers tighten in my hair when I take his earlobe between my teeth, followed by a breathy moan.

"Jake........."

 

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so far this is only going to be a oneshot.  
> I hope to do one of Sam and Felix's POV, but no promises.  
> Might also eventually be a poly!bremin4 au  
> Dunno yet  
> Um  
> Felix knows that Sam and Mia are only fake dating cause he knows Ellen is dating Mia foreal.  
> He didn't know Sam liked him before now tho.
> 
> Comments and kudos are always appreciated ♡ xoxox


End file.
